


铁树开花

by AGirlAngela



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAngela/pseuds/AGirlAngela
Summary: 越是珍惜的东西，越要远离。
Relationships: Chris Evans & Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	铁树开花

**Author's Note:**

> It ends… somewhat in the way the others end.

越是珍惜的东西，越要远离。——《心理罪》第二季

明晃晃的黄色的士在他面前来了个急刹车。他走上去拉开，结果碰到了一只细细软软的手，在黄色的背景色里白得像象牙。他打了个激灵，抬头看到了一张莫名熟悉的脸。他今天要办的事还挺急的，但这个人——

他来不及自控，意识到的时候一句话就脱口而出：“你去哪儿？”  
女孩儿笑了笑，报了个地名。  
竟然正好顺路。该说是缘分还是命运呢？  
“一道走好了。这里很偏的，不好打车。”

人肯定会同意呀。他的长相可是标准的人畜无害男女通吃啊。这话还是那个人跟他讲的。Chris还怎么吐槽他来着，对，后宫三千佳丽，还曾经联合他们俩共同的朋友喊他大种马。无论从体型还是气质上Chris才是比较像种马的那一个，这声东击西的把戏那个人玩得不要太熟练啊。

他说你这纯粹是嫉妒啊老兄，赤裸裸的嫉妒。  
Chris就问他我嫉妒谁？嫉妒那群女的还是嫉妒你？你说我嫉妒谁？一边说一边慢慢走过来把他欺到墙角。他就给了Chris一记头槌。  
他其实很讨厌过分强势的人，但和那个人在一块久了，也就慢慢习惯了他的独占欲。

比方说那个人和他坐一块儿的时候顶爱问他，我是不是你最好的兄弟？是不是？  
他简直懒得吐槽他，反问你要不要问你和我妈掉水里我先救谁？你要不要我陪你上厕所？  
Chris就捏了捏他的脸，然后继续看文献。  
Chris表面上看似毫不在意，但他感觉得到这个人一下午都在散播低气压。  
他也就懂了他是真的很在乎这事。

你是第一这种事他反正是说不来，只能拉他晚上看部电影算是将功补过。然后决定以后对他好一点，再好一点。

坐在车上的女孩儿玩起了手机。手机壳后头有一只猫爪。 

那个人很喜欢猫。确切地说是喜欢一切的小动物。他们宿舍楼下经常有流浪猫，他就陪着Chris下楼去喂食。  
有一次他亲眼看见那个人伸手的时候手背被猫狠狠抓了一道，还流血了。那个人置若罔闻继续往盘子里倒鱼骨头。搞得他很不爽。  
他过了一段时间发现自己对猫毛过敏，每一次下楼都是一百个不情愿，一般要拖拖拉拉很久才到。  
这种情形下他一般下楼就能看到那个人在地上用黄色的猫粮颗粒摆出的各种造型。  
有时候是问号，有时候是颗爱心，还有一次是个C&S。  
最夸张的要数他生日那天，Chris大晚上叫他下来，他抓起外套和钥匙就下去了，很难得地没拖泥带水。

楼下围了一群人，他拨开一看，地上摆了一排巨大的字：“Happy Birthday”。  
疯了吧你？他说。我不是马上下来了吗？你哪来的时间？  
Chris站在人群围成的圆圈正中央。手里大概就差一个求婚戒指了，真的。  
Chris说，老子从中午十二点就在这儿了。

他余光瞥见那个女孩儿的屏幕。上头是一对在热吻的情侣，女孩儿闭着眼睛，沉迷在这个吻里，男孩低着头，眼睛微张，目光里似乎充满深情，一头的短金发有一半消失在屏幕之外。

女孩儿察觉到了他的目光，看了过来。  
他发现自己这么盯着人看好像有点不太礼貌，局促地笑笑，问了一个早就知道答案的问题。  
“男朋友？”  
那个女孩点点头，又指了指他手里的手机屏幕。  
聊天界面上，有一连串对方发过来的大大的爱心和红唇。  
“女朋友？”  
“啊？诶？哦，啊，对。”  
女孩忍不住笑了起来。  
“不是，”他连忙解释。“刚刚在想一个…已经分开了很久的人。”  
“有了女朋友还在想…”女孩儿了然地笑了。“那想必曾经也是爱得很深啊。”

他们共同的朋友曾经有点担心，说，“你们俩怎么整得跟谈恋爱一样。”   
他们吵架或者冷战的时候，周围的人一般都会自觉后退三步，给他们留出时间空间把这一页揭过去，或者尽量让这两个人不要碰到面。  
他们一个偏积极一个偏消极，一个偏进攻一个偏防守，但一旦出什么问题简直是谁都不放过谁，还因为在一起的时间太久太久，一点点不合能牵出一系列的冲突，冰冻三尺非一日之寒，那种沉甸甸的感觉能叫十米以内欣欣向荣的花花草草全部枯死。  
他们对着别人说忘就忘，能放下能释然的事情，到了对方这里就成了互相伤害的道具，不肯放过哪怕一处间隙和矛盾。

Chris说话很直，有时候特伤人，可说完说的人自己一点儿事儿没有，反而搞得他心情很糟。  
他本来真不在乎这儿事情，自己简直是被他生生拖进来才开始这么在乎这个人的所作所为，可始作俑者完全不明所以。

他们搞不清对方到底怎么想的，一个直接，一个慢热，总是微妙地错开。好像都希望对方是唯一，但又暗地里想留一点余地和退路。

喜欢是真喜欢，但对这种喜欢的恐惧和排斥也是真的。  
他们紧紧抓住一些不愉快和不顺畅的部分，把一个一个绳结放大成一个个死结。他们的连接点同时也就成了最大的阻碍和不痛快。他们拉紧绳结说不来是让感情更坚固了些，还是让它走向了末路。  
像手里握了把刀一样，捏得越紧就越疼，却很难放手。

他某天在寝室里看着镜子，觉得自己越看越像个娘儿们。  
他挥手直接把玻璃砸了个粉碎，血流了一地。

他们朋友就开始旁敲侧击，希望他们好好处理一下彼此的关系。

司机等红灯等得不耐烦，掏出烟想点，女孩儿往前倾了倾身子，礼貌地提出她不太受得了烟味，司机悻悻然把烟收回去了。  
她有点骄傲地说，“嘿嘿，我男朋友就从来不抽烟的。”  
窗外的街景在缓慢地流动。街旁一家面包店的门口，一个穿风衣的女孩儿单手插着外衣口袋站着，另一只手里夹着一根烟，甩了甩手掸掉了烟灰。

他们有一段时间疯狂迷恋抽烟。   
像奔跑了长长的路以后喝到的一杯水。  
为了发泄压力，有人喝酒，有人打游戏，有人蹦迪，有人泡吧，有人约炮。  
他们抽烟。不停地抽烟，一边抽一边聊，在肺泡被刺激的快感里，假装又回到了一开始的那种无忧无虑。  
谈天说笑，亲密一如往昔。  
好像走在水上，又像活在梦里。

有一天，他们又吵了一架，他隔天在楼下野猫经常出没的一棵树下，发现了满地的烟头。

他开始咳嗽。

他们有一天在自习室，他把外套脱下来挂在椅子上上了个厕所，回来Chris不见了。  
他莫名其妙，收拾好东西穿好外套，把手伸进口袋里，发现里头塞了什么东西。  
他抽出来一看，是一张纸条。  
“烟，戒了吧。”

他那天跑到市中心天桥上，穿着外头靠在上头看底下的车流。风吹得他很舒服。他捏着口袋里的纸条，收紧外套，在桥上靠着栏杆，缓缓地，缓缓地，蹲了下来。

女孩忽然接起一个电话。  
她声音像加了蜂蜜一样变得甜蜜甚至粘腻起来，紧接着便撒气娇来。  
“你来接我嘛，说好的今天来接的！不准反悔。”  
搭配着她眯起来的眼睛，整个人简直像只生气的猫一样可爱。  
可惜电话那头的人现在看不到她。  
那个人大概现在也在这么想的吧。

他以非常奇妙的、只有他们两个人能理解的方式爆发过一次，就一次。  
他一般都采取逃避可耻但十分有用的处理方式，表明上不动声色，打招呼的时候该抱就抱，不过旁边要是有第三者，一眼就能看出他面色不善。可那次不一样。  
他已经忘了自己当时是为什么跟他置气。  
那一场聚会里头是怎么回事来着。好像是某个共同的朋友生日，他们吃饭的时候打趣问他Chris像什么水果。  
他说木瓜是空心的对吧。那就木瓜吧。  
Chris说，你这是骂我半瓶子水咣当响？  
他平静而认真地说，是啊。  
Chris这个人，最自大，但也最自卑，他对别人的好意和喜爱，也从来就不信任。这种人怎么配被爱呢。  
他们俩就那么静静对视了很长时间。  
接下来Chris装作什么也没发生继续和旁边的人聊开了。

他偶尔觉得自己有点感情洁癖。  
无论是他伤害了人，又或者是别人伤得他，他时刻准备转身就走。  
他们有一天聊到这个，Chris就插着兜问他，那你嫌我脏？  
他愣住了，回头看他。  
他们刚打完篮球，Chris脸上全是汗，插着兜站在路灯底下。  
那是某个秋天的晚上，街两边的树开始变红，偶尔落一片叶子下来。昏黄的路灯下，一片燃烧的红叶翩然落下，打到了那个人肩上。  
无数负面情绪的中心，他想，这是他见过最美最好看的人了。但其他无数的包袱压得他说不出口。  
他最后只能不停地摇着头重复。  
不是。

不是。

最后那一段时间，他当Chris不存在，完全冷处理。他怎么来询问甚至质问，他都不闻不问。他仿佛一个铁箱子，透不过任何形式的光，它们打到箱子上全部被以各种角度折射出去。  
他们朋友都觉得，其实这样也蛮好的。  
后来，他们就各有了各的圈子。  
他站在黑暗之心，固执、决绝而残忍。  
事情其实很简单。  
他决定自保。仅此而已。

在我们生命里，越是重要和珍视的东西，越要远离。

毕业那天Chris跑到他跟前。  
他又一次装作没看到准备从旁边走过。  
Chris拽住他的领口把他拉进，低声说了句，你特么让我恶心。  
如闻裂帛。  
他放手，两个人各自走开。  
这绳结，剪不断理还乱，终于是被绞断了。

他眼前出现蓝色红色黄色的闪光。  
他们曾经去过的教堂里有面涂色玻璃，里头的耶稣伸出手来，轻轻扶在一个小男孩的头上。  
这面玻璃从中心向外生出细密的裂纹，然后在一瞬间破碎成无数尖锐的碎片，散落向四面八方。

这事儿说出来俗得不能再俗，而且酸得掉牙，跟他们最后分开的方式有点像。  
首先，他爱自己。  
其次，他想Chris好。真的。他爱Chris，大概也是真的。   
但这辈子他想他俩还是别见了。

  
“Chris？我快到了！我还和一位帅气的先生坐在一起呢，他叫…”  
女孩儿看向了他，似乎希望自己能报个名字。  
他轻轻摇了摇头，示意司机在前面停下。  
“还没到哦，”司机说。  
他点点头。

那个女孩说，想必你们曾经爱得很深啊。  
他基友说，妈的你们这跟谈恋爱也没有区别了，两个男的当个兄弟怎么搞得这么认真这么纠结。  
他一个女性朋友听完了他的故事，跟他讲，你谈了场很美好的恋爱呢，搞得他哭笑不得。  
他跟那个女性朋友聊完天，出来发现路边的一朵剑兰开得正好。他握了握底下的土，发现有点松，就给它拍了拍。  
这样明年就能开得更好了。他自言自语。

他当时跟Chris在毕业典礼上，一个走左边，一个走右边，大有老死不相往来的架势。他其实一边走一边在向另一边发送一段段电波信号。无声的。  
他想整个地球上，除了我，特么没人会这么爱你。

当时他还想，要是能快点老就好了。等老了，死了，没什么锐气啊尊严啊这种东西可言了，他说不来能跟Chris好好说几句话。

想到这儿他又觉得无比好笑。  
拧巴的人注定孤独一身。你就等着看吧。  
结果还好，他们也都没有为对方落得孤身一人。

他这句话现在不知道是不是该收回去了。或者改一改，那一天该这么想：在这一刻，没人比我更爱你。  
因为下一刻的事儿谁说得准呢。

他付了钱打开出租车的门走出来，觉得天空前所未有的蓝。他根本不知道这是哪儿，看来待会儿得导航回家了。  
他听着背后的车子缓缓开走。 

Chris家当年有颗铁树老也不开花，结果开完花他们跑上去一瞧，觉得那花其实挺丑的。  
Chris说，明年会开得更好。  
后来那树到底有没有开花呢。开得有没有原来好看呢。

他看着天空，发现这么多年了，那个结打了又松松了又紧，最后被丢到角落里，其实他心里也就剩了那么句话。

回头想想，那花还真的挺美挺好看的。

End

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.  
> But I loved you.  
> God knows I loved you.


End file.
